peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-08 ; Comments *The show on which FSOL performed via ISDN for a second time. *Taper's notes: "A Peel Session live via ISDN from Earthbeat, showcasing the band's newly recorded material from the start of what would become the Isness sessions. The version of 'The Shining Path' differs greatly from the 'Sendoro Luminoso' version from the Mixing It show and From the Archives Vol. 5. 'Private Psyche and Inner Life' is referred to by its working title 'Thinking About Thinking About Thinking' by John Peel." *Additional edited tracks available from Max-Dat and Lee. *Peel plays two tracks from Cursive's The Disruption EP. Sessions *Future Sound Of London, #4. Live via ISDN. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown: Mighty Mouse (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD # $ *KLF & Extreme Noise Terror: 3 A.M. Eternal (7")' KLF Communications $''' *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby's: Sky Ride (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire BAFLP 018 '''# $ *Feelings: Gone (album - Dearling Darling) Pop Secret $''' *Seditionary: Death To Disco (12") Choci's Chewns '''# $ *Simon Joyner: I Wrote A Song About The Ocean (album - Songs For The New Year) Sing, Eunuchs!, Shrimper *Cursive: The Knowledgeable Hasbeens (7" - The Disruption) Lumberjack *Ivor Cutler: By The Bush (album - A Wet Handle) Creation $''' *Zion Train: Follow Like Wolves (album - Single Minded) China 0630-18995-2 '''# $ *Splintered: Martian Sunset (shared 10" with A.S.P. - Split) Fourth Dimension # $ (partial) £''' *Leap Frogs: Dirty Britches (v/a album - No Jive Authentic Southern Country Blues) Ace *Gary Numan: Cars (Dave Clarke Remix) (12" - Random Mixes Of Gary Numan Vol. 2.2) Beggars Banquet Random 2.2 '''# *Max Reich: Made In Sweden (album - Swedish Workout) Millenium MILL 044-CD # £ :(news) *House Of Love: Shine On (album - The House Of Love) Creation *Cursive: A Disruption In The Normal Swing Of Things (7" - The Disruption) Lumberjack File 2 begins FSOL live # £ :(JP: 'Can you hear me, Garry? There's an amazing delay actually on our voices.') :(GC: 'Yeah, hi John.') :(JP: 'Very strange. Spooky.') :(GC: 'Are you there, John? John Peel? Speak to me.') :(JP: 'I think you've started. Without me.') :(GC: 'Speak to me, John. Speak.') :(JP: 'It's all on tape, listeners, by the way. They're in a back room watching television.') :(GC: 'John? I can't hear you, John. Is there a question? Are you nervous about the tribal gathering, John?') :(JP: 'Certainly am.') :(GC: 'What are you going to play?') :(JP: 'Down Down by Status Quo?') :(GC laughs.') #Tudor Oak #The Shining Path #Trying To Make Impermanent Things Permanent #Thinking About Thinking About Thinking #How To Be A Genuine Fake :(GC: 'Are you going back to Peel Mansions (sic) now?') :(JP: 'In about twenty minutes.') :(GC: 'Are you looking forward to that?') :(JP: 'Very much indeed. Not been home for three days. Not a city boy. You could go on doing this all night, couldn't you?') :(GC: 'Good night.') :(JP: 'Good night. Future Sound of London, live from their own studio. Extraordinary. Is it a session? What is it? I don't know, but wonderful and well worth doing again at some stage. I was wrong in one sense, in that in ten, fifteen years' time, people won't be making records at all: they'll be doing something like that.') :File 2 ends *Cable: From Here You Can See Yourself (album - When Animals Attack) Infectious INFECT35LP snippet '#'' *Ras Shiloh: Trodding (7") Penthouse '''# £ :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Fats Domino: You Said You Love Me (album - The Imperial Singles Volume 2) Ace *Third Eye Foundation: The Star's Gone Out (album - Ghost) Domino WIG32 # £ *Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 4. *Tracks marked £''' are available on '''File 5. File ;Name *1) dat_131.mp3 *2) John Peel (FSOL live via ISDN) 08.05.97 *3) 020A-H08789XXXXXX-0300A0 *4) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE348 *5) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE349 ;Length *1) 04:00:20 (00:40:10-01:47:42) (53:41-58:55, 1:38:01-1:38:10 unique) *2) 00:33:08 *3) 01:52:05 *4) 1:31:50 (from 1:09:47) (to 1:29:40 non-overlapped with 5)) *5) 1:31:40 (to 53:40) ;Other *1) From Dat 131. Many thanks to Max-Dat. *2) Session with links - 320 kbps (Rar file). This is bundled with a recording of a similar experiment from the Steve Lamacq show, 1996-10-26. *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE348 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 348 *5) Created from LE349 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 349 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Life Has Surface Noise *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8789/3) *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library